


Woda

by enntsu



Series: crystal au [2]
Category: Original Work, Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: bo niektórzy po prostu nie powinni się zbliżać do basenów.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: crystal au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751068
Kudos: 1





	Woda

— A co jeśli przyjdzie twoja matka i mnie zabije? Ja chyba mam alergię na śmierć. — Tavi spojrzał niepewnie w oczy Niny i mimowolnie wbił zęby w dolną wargę, próbując tym samym powstrzymać się od wymieniania kolejnych, żałosnych pomysłów na to, co może się stać.

— Jest w pracy. Wraca dopiero o dwudziestej drugiej. Mamy piętnastą. — Nina wywróciła oczami tak mocno, że aż ją zabolały. Następnie omiótła wzrokiem spore pomieszczenie o ogromnych oknach i ładnych, kamiennych ścianach. Było gorąco, nawet teraz, gdy stała na samym środku mając na sobie jedynie majtki i stanik, miała wrażenie, że przebywa obok wulkanu, który zaraz wybuchnie albo siedzi w ogromnym piecu. Pod bosymi stopami czuła paskudnie śliskie kafelki i tylko cudem utrzymywała jeszcze równowagę.

— A jeśli nagle wróci? Albo co jeśli twój ojciec tu przyjdzie?

— Mój ojciec ma gdzieś to, co robię. Pamiętasz? — Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi, a palcami lewej nogi zaczęła kreślić na podłodze różne wzory.

— Ale co w takim razie ze służącymi? Co jeśli sobie tu przyjdą i zobaczą nas?

— Im płacą za milczenie — przypomniała mu.

— Zrobię sobie krzywdę?

— No przecież cały czas tu przy tobie będę.

Tavi zacisnął mocniej zęby na wardze i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Machał żywo rękami, próbując wymyślić kolejny, już lepszy powód, dla którego nie powinien się zgadać na „genialne" pomysły Niny.

— N o s i ł a m cię na rękach — powiedziała nagle, a on natychmiast poczerwieniał. — P o z w o l i ł e ś mi się związać, oblać woskiem, a nawet podduszać, więc czemu nie zaufasz mi tym razem?

— Bo to... To jest... no wiesz.

— No nie wiem.

— To już zbyt przegięte i niebezpieczne.

Westchnęła ciężko. Nie, ona chyba jednak nigdy go nie zrozumie.

— Tavi wiesz, co jest naprawdę niebezpieczne? — spytała, ale nie dane jej było powiedzieć nic więcej, bo Tavi się poślizgnął.

Początkowo stała w miejscu i patrzył na to, jak Tavi wpada do ogromnego basenu, a pewna ilość wody zalewa podłogę. Potem, gdy minął pierwszy szok, ruszyła w stronę basenu. Kiedy była już przy samym brzegu, Tavi, cały zdenerwowany, wnurzył się i posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie.

— Właśnie o tym mówiłem — wymamrotał, zaraz po wypluciu wody.

Zaśmiała się widząc, że nic mu nie jest.

— Cóż... Przynajmniej jesteś już w wodzie. Teraz tylko trzeba nauczyć cię pływać.


End file.
